


bubble tea

by wolfedhale (kyoongs)



Series: impressed upon your soul [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, based off a tumblr prompt, mentioned sulay, side ChanSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/wolfedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which you get an ‘impression’ of your soulmate when you turn 18. </p><p>Baekhyun's always wanted to meet his soulmate and when he turns 18, all he gets is a strong impression of - goddamnit, why?! – bubble tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> Based of [this](http://poesdameronx.tumblr.com/post/145396738078/nerds-are-cool-if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas) tumblr prompt [#8.2.].

For as long as people could remember, you would get an “impression” of your soulmate when you turned 18. It was not the most fool-proof identification system; it did have some hilarious outcomes.

Baekhyun’s mom was one of those who were unfortunate enough to be graced with a weird impression: when she turned 18, she discovered that after many years of hating bananas, she was suddenly assaulted with an intense craving for the fruit. During her last few years of college, she finally met the man responsible for her newfound banana longings. Baekhyun’s father was in one of her elective classes and loved bananas. When they met, she gave him hell for making her go through what she did. In the end, though, it all worked out. How do you think Baekhyun arrived?!

When Baekhyun’s older brother turned 18, he was lucky enough to get the impression of the ocean. Every time he would drive past the ocean on the way to his work, he would always remember his soulmate and wondered what kind of a person they were. It was at a work dinner when he met an eccentric woman who loved the sea more than anything; she was a marine biologist and had no idea what she did to deserve attending a business dinner with her friend. A few years later and they were now happily married and expecting their second child.

Baekhyun could only hope that he would meet his soulmate. The impressions that people got were often vague and some never met their soulmate. Most people were content to do this. After all, who would want to spend their lives with someone who was obsessed with weird animals or hated classic music? Baekhyun, on the other hand, was a secret romantic and didn’t want to go his entire life without meeting his soulmate.

  


It was at the beginning of high school when he met his best friend. Chanyeol was lanky and awkward, still getting used to a growth spurt that placed him higher than most boys in their grade. Baekhyun teased him mercilessly for it and Chanyeol kind of hated him at first, but he quickly realised Baekhyun wasn’t going anywhere. He stuck like gum under your foot and Chanyeol resigned himself to getting used to the older one’s presence.

Chanyeol had nursed a crush for one of their classmates for quite some time. One day, when he announced that Kyungsoo was his soulmate, Baekhyun’s laughter was no surprise. “Chanyeol, we aren’t even 18 yet, how do you know?”

“I just do,” came Chanyeol’s stubborn reply. Baekhyun cooed and humoured his friend. After all, it was only a few more months before they turned 18.

Baekhyun was only older than Chanyeol by a few months and so he reached the soulmate mark first. On his 18th birthday, Baekhyun woke up with a craving for – goddamnit, why – bubble tea.

“Bubble tea, Yeolie, bubble tea,” Baekhyun whined later that day, “I’m gay, why is my soulmate a girl?!”

“Maybe he’s just a girly man,” Chanyeol grinned. He was enjoying seeing his friend suffer. Honestly speaking, it wasn’t the worst impression. They had heard rumours of impressions such as hating feet or suddenly wanting to take over the world with bread crusts. Bubble tea was far better than the majority.

A few months later, after Baekhyun had showed up at Chanyeol’s house in the middle of the night to wish him happy birthday, Chanyeol began glaring at his friend. 

“Why the dark face, Yeolie?” his friend was puzzled at the absence of his usual dog-like grin.

“I don’t know, I just feel the need to glare at everything,” Chanyeol shrugged. Then he brightened, “It’s my soulmate impression!”

Baekhyun promptly burst out laughing. Trust Chanyeol, the Happy Virus, to get stuck with someone who looked like they lived under a storm cloud.

They finished high school without Baekhyun meeting his soulmate and he was not sad. On the contrary, he knew college would bring broader prospects as to who his soulmate is. He was, to say the least, looking forward to it.

It wasn’t long after their high school graduation when the two best friends found themselves at the local mall, shopping for a new guitar case for Chanyeol. Baekhyun was browsing the vintage albums when he spotted someone short and familiar.

“Hey Chanyeol, isn’t that the love of your life, Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol’s head turned to look so fast, Baekhyun wondered if he got whiplash. His eyes widened comically and he hissed, “Yes, it is, oh my god, what do I do?”

They didn’t have much choice as they were soon spotted by the youngest male. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow and slowly made his way to them through the large music store.

Baekhyun watched everything with interest. Chanyeol slowly started backing away, his awkwardness returning. Kyungsoo stopped before the taller male and looked up at him with mild reservation.

Baekhyun wanted to laugh. Chanyeol looked hilarious whilst he looked down with slight fear at the love of his life. The oldest male was about to say something wildly inappropriate to break the tension when Kyungsoo spoke.

 

“You’re my soulmate.”

 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. 

He watched from the aisle he was in as Chanyeol took a step back at Kyungsoo’s words and proceeded to drop a guitar case, which dropped another and another and, seriously, why would you pack guitar cases in a domino formation?!

After they had apologised to the manager and gotten kicked out for the day, the three of them made their way to the food court, where Kyungsoo explained.

“I turned 18 the other day and well, my impression was quite strong. Who else did I know that loved music so much?”

“Who else glares so much,” Baekhyun cackled. The two soulmates turned their matching glares on him and it only made him laugh harder. He quickly excused himself so he could get something to drink. 

Despite the hilarity of the situation, Baekhyun was happy for his best friend. He watched the two from the corner of his eye as he subconsciously walked to the – dammit – bubble tea place.  
Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were no doubt meant to be and nothing made the two happier than each other. Kyungsoo was constantly exasperated by everything that was Chanyeol and he would never admit it, but the elder’s antics always made his frown softer and made his heart beat faster.

  


When the time for college came around, the three were lucky enough to set their sights on the same university. They were at the Seoul University of Music and Arts for different courses. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo insisted on rooming together and Baekhyun was left alone in his own dorm. He was secretly grateful as this meant he could avoid being ‘sexiled’ almost every day. 

College hit the three boys hard and they found themselves studying day and night to be the best. They spent whatever little free time they had together and slowly, their social circle expanded.

Kyungsoo dragged one of the TA’s along to one of their study sessions and Baekhyun immediately took a liking to Joonmyun. The elder was prim and proper yet also very awkward and adorable. He ended up helping each one of them with various things and quickly established himself in their circle. 

Before they knew it, their first year was over and they were well into their second year when Joonmyun met his soulmate. Yixing was a Chinese transfer student and was one of the best dancers in the university. He could also sing and compose and was the definition of a triple threat.

Joonmyun had arrived at their spot at the local coffee shop with his hand linked with the Chinese student one day. He proudly introduced him to his soulmate and gently pushed the other boy forward to meet everyone. Baekhyun was surprised to discover that Yixing, who had amassed such a formidable and impressive reputation, was shy and dreamy. He was a refreshing addition to their close-knit group.

College became much difficult and demanding and Baekhyun found himself having little time to think about his soulmate. The most he ever thought about his soulmate was when he bought a bubble tea from the coffee shop and spent the break thinking about whohis soulmate was. Baekhyun felt a little like a fifth wheel in their group and hoped he too could soon introduce his soulmate to his friends.

 

It was in their third year when Baekhyun moved to a new dorm and discovered his hot-as-the-flames-of-hell neighbour. 

“Chanyeol, his hair is dyed like a rainbow, he has such intimidating eyebrows, he dresses like a fucking badboy with his leather jackets and leather pants and his eyes are smouldering and oh my god, I’ve never been so attracted to someone before in my life,” Baekhyun whined when he told Chanyeol about his (mis)fortune. “What am I going to do?!”

“Is he your soulmate?” The red-haired male asked, his eyes wide and excited.

Baekhyun groaned, “I have no idea! How did you know that Kyungsoo was your soulmate?” 

Chanyeol shrugged, “I knew before I even got the impression. That’s how meant to be we are.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Baekhyun voiced his (fond) disgust.

The younger male laughed happily, “Don’t worry, Baek. You’ll know when the two of you speak for the first time.”

Despite his friend’s reassurance, Baekhyun had no time to strike up a conversation with his neighbour, due to the abyss that was midterms. He found himself spending more time in his dorm, pouring over his textbooks, only leaving for the occasional bubble tea and to seek help from Joonmyun. 

Being in Music and Arts University came with all kinds of quirks. Their dorms were never truly silent; you could always catch a developing melody floating in the air or someone trying out low and high notes at peculiar times. It kept things interesting. Baekhyun was used to the never-ending sounds of music and enjoyed it.

 

What was unusual, however, were the shrieks of someone being murdered.

 

Baekhyun was busy going over music composition and enjoying listening to one of his roommates practise some rapping, when the rapping abruptly ceased and was replaced with shrieks that were definitely not for practise. 

It sounded like someone on his floor was either being robbed or murdered and was in dire need of help. Baekhyun jumped up, ignored his textbook which crashed to the floor, and rushed out of his dorm. He followed the shrieks and vaguely identified the source as from his hot neighbour’s dorm room. 

He burst into the room, thanking it for being unlocked, and came face-to-face with an intriguing scene.

His hot neighbour with the intimidating eyebrows and rainbow hair was currently cowering behind a chair and peering over it with fearful eyes.

Rainbow Hair Guy turned and looked at Baekhyun, who was breathing heavily from the adrenaline. “What happened?” Baekhyun immediately looked around for any signs of threat, “Are you okay?”

“No,” RHG whispered. His lovely eyebrows were furrowed in fear and Baekhyun watched numbly as he stood and ran behind Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was becoming increasingly aware of his dishevelled appearance as tall, smouldering and handsome towered over him. Despite the height difference, it felt as if the other male was trying to hide his entire form behind Baekhyun.

His eyes raked the room, noting it was only similar to his in layout but they each decorated it differently, before finding no reason for the panicked shrieks.

“It’s there,” his neighbour’s breath was hot against his ear. Baekhyun fought a shiver and tried to look at the other male over his shoulder.

“What’s there?” The older male asked, genuinely perplexed. 

RHG lifted a shaking hand and pointed to the other side of the room. Baekhyun took a step forward, only to find a strong grip on his arm. He looked back and met the frightened eyes of RHG as he whispered, “Be careful.”

Apprehension dawned on Baekhyun as he approached the spot. He looked down on the tiled floor and saw nothing besides the clean grey tiles and a small – OHHH – and a small spider.

He bit his lip to stop his laughter as he turned back to RHG, “Are you afraid of spiders?”

“Those fuckers are evil!” Came the protest. RHG looked like he was a second away from bolting from the room. 

Baekhyun chuckled as he bent down and scooped the spider in his hand – seriously, the spider was tiny – and threw it out of the nearest window.

The minute the spider disappeared, RHG collapsed into the chair he was previously cowering behind and placed a hand over his heart. He closed his eyes and stayed in that position for a few minutes.

Now that the spider was taken care of, Baekhyun shifted awkwardly on his socked feet. He cleared his throat, “Uhm, you’re welcome. I’m just gonna –“

RHG opened his eyes and Baekhyun found himself speechless as those smouldering eyes stared into his eyes, into his heart, into his soul and OH so this is what Chanyeol meant when he said, “You’ll just know.”

The other male’s eyes also widened when the same feeling hit him and he let out a tiny gasp. Baekhyun barely registered the other standing and walking towards him, but before he knew it, his head was tilted slightly up to look at into RHG’s eyes.

RHG had wonderful eyes, dark and captivating, and Baekhyun was instantly getting lost in them. They spent several minutes staring and taking each other in, before the other broke the silence.

“I’m Sehun,” he breathed. His voice was deep and husky and this time, Baekhyun didn’t stop the shiver that ran through him.

“Baekhyun, fearless spider evacuator,” he replied, equally breathless.

And that empty feeling he never knew he had was immediately vanquished. Baekhyun felt whole, more whole than he had ever been, and it was all thanks to the guy – Sehun – in front of him. His heart felt full with hope and Baekhyun sighed happily. 

 

“Wanna go grab some bubble tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of procrastination and I apologize for any errors/typos. You can find me [here](http://baekwolves.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thanks for reading !


End file.
